vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki:Sandbox
The following information is being stored here for a moment. Song box Fan Claims The following Vocaloids are said to have been inspired by Hatsune Miku's design and at the moment there is no explaination as to why these similiarities exist. *'Note; this is all done from fan observations based on variations of the formula as interpretated by Vocaloid fans, so there will be explainations on what led fans to believe they borrowed elements from Miku and the CV series. Not all fans will feel that these characters borrow elements from Miku as it is entirely up to personal opinion; even those that acknowledge a common formula will not always have the same opinion on what the formula is.' Sonika right|thumb|Sonika'[s original boxart showing her original design Sonika was the first non-Crypton Future Media Vocaloid to borrow elements of the formula. Her first image was a basic CGI with a bichrome colour scheme. On her left arm was her name written in Japanese text and although she did not have detached sleeves she still wore a sleeveless top. Her winning entry of the art contest had many traits of the formula, despite that only a few entries used the formula including detached sleeves, a bow around her neck and long stockings. However, the final CGI art used for the package only had one detail borrowed from the formula, being her name in Japanese on her arm. This was also the only thing borrowed from the formula in her Taiwan design as well. These minor details are well known and was explained by the fact Sonika was the first English Vocaloid to attempt to establish links between the fandom and English Vocaloids. At the time of her release her design was established to have been made in the style of Japanese Vocaloids on purpose and is one of the few confirmed instances of fans being proven correct in their presumptions. However, fans were more concerned with her similarites with Gumi, though this turned out to be a coincidence, but was not without its jokes and accusations at the time of its unveiling. Utatane Piko thumb|right|Piko's avatar His name means "sound of singer Piko" and makes use of the characteristic kanji "音" (ne 'sound') that the Character Vocal series Vocaloids use on their family names and has long detached sleeves. However, more fans have accused him of being like SF-A2 miki than any of the Crypton Vocaloids owed to their similar designs and that the design does not borrow any further elements from the formula. Ring Suzune thumb|right|Ring's avatar Ring was the most notable Vocaloid to be accused by fans of using the formula. Her original design by submitter Murachi did not concern Vocaloid fans and in fact had been chosen by Japanese Vocaloid fans as the winning entry "Everyone's Vocaloid project" (みんなのボカロ計画 Min-na no Vocalo Keikaku) contest in 2011. Despite this, elements of the formula are notable in the original design but this was overlooked because her hair color was different than Miku's. However, the redesign by illustrator 119 was labelled as a "Miku clone". Her hair is long white-blue and while a different shade of blue than Miku was also accompanied by two large square headphone decorations that echoed Miku's square ribbons that adorned her pigtails. And while her outfit gives the impression of a maid uniform, it still overall had many design restraints that fit in with Miku's. In addition, she has a bow around her neck instead of a tie. She also possesses detached sleeves and long stockings and favours the colours grey and blue. Hibiki Lui, the other winning entry, took much inspiration from Kagamine Rin \ Len and shared their L and R naming scheme. Illustrator 119 was a part of the doujin group Supercell , much of his work was Vocaloid related, which would explain the similarities between Ring's and Lui's design. SeeU thumb|right|SeeU's avatar SeeU possesses long hair, a short skirt, and long stockings. She was also labelled "SV01", referencing how Miku was labelled "CV01". In early concepts, at least one of SeeU's designs copied Hatsune Miku's boxart pose. Her outfit is almost identical to Miku's. Instead of her top having a slit in the front and back, hers are on the side. She wears knee-high socks like Miku, as well as having a necktie instead of a tie. She also has writing on her arm, although not in the normal place (on the shoulder) where most Vocaloids following the formula place it. Unlike Ring, her design has not recieved much criticism even though her outfit layout is more similar to Miku's, most likely because the appearance is a lot less noticable at first glance and is only apparent as you examine her design further. Yuzuki Yukari thumb|right|Yukari's avatar Yuzuki Yukari uses the basic form of the formula as the basis for her design. Yukari has twin sidelocks (though short), waist belts and long stockings. Concept art also shows under her coat she has long detached sleeves. There has been no criticism because despite using the bare basic aspects of the design, Yukari's design has many unique features only found on her and most do not consider her design to be "generic". However, without her coat some consider her design as having a feel like Miku's Append design. Luo Tianyi thumb|right|Luo's original avatar Yayin Gongyu, the original name of the Vocaloid: China entry was accused of following the formula when she won the contest and was the only one in the top 5 entries considered to be said to follow the formula more closely. Her main colours were blue and grey, and she had long pony tails and stockings--although only one stocking is above the knee. On her arm is a picture print in red. Yayin also wears a short skirt. The final refined design still has elements of Miku design. Some noticable traits include long twintails, detached sleeves with sleevless shirts, high heeled boots with long stockings, and a tie around her neck Exclusions The following are Vocaloids who were accused of once following the formula but plausible explanatons were later found that proved they were referencing other cultural sources. They are included here as a note that fans often jump to conclusions when accusing a Vocaloid of borrowing aspects of Miku's design, but sometimes the designs are already or later established as being from elsewhere. Gumi Gumi - In Gumi's case she was referencing another cultural reference rather than Miku's design. Gumi's design is inspired by a retro-futuristic design, her boots do not pass the knee, which was a common length prior to the raise of the popularity of the Zettai Ryouiki length boot/stocking. Lily Lily - Though drawn by KEI, Lily's design was already in use prior to becoming a Vocaloid, her design is a another cultural reference. Lily, does however, borrow traits that KEI has used in other works besides Vocaloid such as the parting of the fringe with 3 pieces. Tone Rion Tone Rion - Rion's pigtails, long stockings, short skirt (albeit longer than Miku's), neckwear (tie). Her illustrator Akio Watanabe had made similair designs to Tone Rion's in the past and it is likely Tone is copying this familiar character design he had used previously. MoeJapan character related designs are generally fitted to suit the "moe" aspect of anime character design and try to hit off many common traits that are considered "moe" to Otaku. The similairties between Tone Rion and Miku are witnessed in other characters by MoeJapan and have no connection with Miku's design, they are drawing their influence from the same sources Miku draws hers from. The Zettai Ryouiki is considered a method of inserting a slight sexual undertone into a seemingly innocent looking character design. It is very common to see amongst moe designs. Aoki Lapis Aoki Lapis - Two long tail-like hair strands and a short skirt, though longer than Miku's, neckwear. Like Miku she has piano keys on her stockings, although they do not follow the same direction Miku's were. She is also mostly blue. Generally, despite the apparent following of the formula, Lapis is actually following the "Magical girl" of character design. Part of the coincidence with Miku comes from the fact that the Zettai Ryouiki is quite used in the design of modern anime/manga characters (see Tone Rion section above). This genre is greatly influenced by manga and animes such as Sailor Moon and the impact of these famous series such as Sailor Moon left influences on future character designs in that genre. It is therefore very common to see designs showing cultural references or links back to the series as they were often revolutionary and/or highly popular amongst their target audience.